familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1819
Year 1819 (MDCCCXIX) was a common year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) in the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1819 January - March * January 17 - Simón Bolívar proclaims the Republic of Gran Colombia. * January 29 - Sir Stamford Raffles lands on the island of Singapore. * February 6 - Formal treaty between Hussein Shah of Johor and the British Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles establishes a trading settlement in Singapore. * February 15 - The United States House of Representatives agrees to the Tallmadge Amendment barring slaves from the new state of Missouri, the opening vote in a controversy that leads to the Missouri Compromise. * February 22 - Spain cedes Florida to the United States. (see Adams-Onís Treaty) * March 1 - U.S. naval vessel USS Columbus is launched in Washington, DC. * March 20 – Burlington Arcade opened in London. April - June * May 22 - The [[Wikipedia:SS Savannah|SS Savannah]] leaves port at Savannah on a voyage to become the first steamship to cross the Atlantic Ocean. The ship will arrive at Liverpool on June 20. * May 31 - Walt Whitman is born in Long Island, New York July - September * August 6 - Norwich University founded by Captain Alden Partridge in Vermont as the first private military school in the United States. * August 7 - Simón Bolívar is victorious in the Battle of Boyacá in Colombia. * August 16 - Peterloo Massacre in St. Peter's Field, Manchester, UK. Cavalry charge into a crowd of protesters results in 11 deaths and over 400 injuries. October - December * December 14 - Alabama is admitted as the 22nd U.S. state. Undated * Panic of 1819 - first major financial crisis in the United States *'Ai Noa in Hawaii. *French paradox first identified. *Physician Dr. Thomas Sewall convicted on multiple counts of grave robbing in Massachusetts. * McCulloch v. Maryland case. * Dartmouth College v. Woodward case. * Serfdom is abolished in Livonia. :See also James Chandler's ''England in 1819.'' Births January - June *February 8 - John Ruskin, English writer, artist, and social critic (d. 1900) *February 11 - Samuel Parkman Tuckerman, American composer (d. 1890) *February 14 - Joshua A. Norton, self-proclaimed "Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico" (d. 1880) *February 20 - Alfred Escher, Swiss politician, railroad entrepreneur (d. 1882) *February 22 - James Russell Lowell, American poet and essayist (d. 1891) *March 3 - Gustave de Molinari, Belgian economist (d. 1912) *March 31 - Prince Chlodwig zu Hohenlohe-Schillingsfürst, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1901) *April 4 - Queen Maria II of Portugal (d. 1853) *April 9 - Annibale de Gasparis, Italian astronomer (d. 1892) *April 11 - Charles Hallé, German pianist and conductor (d. 1895) *April 18 - Franz von Suppé, Austrian composer (d. 1895) *April 28 - Ezra Abbot, American Biblical scholar (d. 1884) *May 5 - Stanisław Moniuszko, Polish composer (d. 1872) *May 24 - Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom (d. 1901) *May 27 - Julia Ward Howe, American abolitionist and poet (d. 1910) *May 31 - Walt Whitman, American poet (d. 1892) *June 5 - John Couch Adams, English astronomer (d. 1892) *June 10 - Gustave Courbet, French painter (d. 1877) *June 20 - Jacques Offenbach, German-born composer (d. 1880) *June 29 - Nicolae Bălcescu, Wallachian revolutionary (d. 1852) July - December *July 19 - Gottfried Keller, Swiss writer (d. 1890) *August 1 **Richard Dadd, British painter (d. 1886) **Herman Melville, American novelist (d. 1891) *August 13 - Sir George Gabriel Stokes, Irish mathematician and physicist (d. 1903) *August 25 - Allan Pinkerton, American detective (d. 1884) *August 26 - Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha, Prince Consort to Queen Victoria (d. 1861) *September 7 - Thomas Hendricks, Vice President of the United States (d. 1885) *September 13 - Clara Schumann, German composer and pianist (d. 1896) *September 22 - Wilhelm Wattenbach, German historian (d. 1897) *October 16 - Austin F. Pike, American politician from New Hampshire (d. 1886) *October 20 - The Báb, Persian founder of the Bábi Faith and the first of the three Central Figures of the Bahá'í Faith (d. 1850) *November 22 - George Eliot, British novelist (d. 1880) *December 30 - Theodor Fontane, German writer (d. 1898) *Felice Orsini, Italian revolutionary (d. 1858) : See also 1819 births. Deaths January - June *February 17 - Henry Constantine Jennings, British collector and gambler (b. 1731) *February 25 - Francisco Manoel de Nascimento, poet (b. 1734) *May 8 - Kamehameha I, King of Hawaii (b. unknown) *May 22 - Hugh Williamson, American Founding Father (b. 1735) July - December *July 1 - Jemima Wilkinson, American preacher (b. 1754) *August 21 - Haim Farkhi, Jewish adviser to Ottoman Empire (assassinated) (b. 1760) *August 23 - Oliver Hazard Perry, American naval officer (b. 1785) *August 25 - James Watt, Scottish inventor (b. 1736) *September 12 - Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher, Prussian general (b. 1742) *September 20 - Abbé Faria, hypnotist (b. 1746) *December 5 - Friedrich Leopold Graf zu Stolberg, German poet (b. 1750) *December 19 - Sir Thomas Fremantle, English naval officer and politician (b. 1765) : See also 1819 deaths. External links *1819 Coin Pictures